a couple of days on Dinotopia
by Solarlay
Summary: a fair and 7 page long story


Part 1  
  
(these aspects are not true. it was just the best inspiration. please excuse me if i got the sexes wrong. just correct me.)  
  
HardKick sighs and stared at the busling crowds in waterfall city.  
  
he hated crowds, people and gentry life. he sighed.  
  
"nothing new their" his brain said. HardKick sighed again.  
  
he had a split personalty. one half of him cherished life. the other? well.........................................................................................................................  
  
it was the VERY pessimistic side of him that drove him crazy. the part that said  
  
" theirs no point in living" he sighed again.   
  
he had a sort of neutral side to him and that said,  
  
" bad side 67% in control  
  
good side 35% in control  
  
neutral side 2% in control."  
  
he looked around at the busling crowds of humans and saurians alike.  
  
once again he sighed. he felt their was none who would understand him.  
  
one of the many reasons he snapped at a lot of people.  
  
he wondered why he had left the Rainy Basen. he had liked the life of running, eating running running and snapping at people.  
  
nobody knew upto date that he had killed that other Gallmimus.   
  
he thought.  
  
"good i want it to stay that way".  
  
then he thought again.  
  
"welllllllllllllllll a couple of people know." a worried look crossed his face.  
  
"well.................. i guess i can trust them." he turned this thought over in his head.  
  
he smiled" yeah i can trust them any day of the week their the only fre.....OOOOOF"  
  
he stepped back and looked at the young man angrily.  
  
"hey back off idiot" he yelled at the man.  
  
the man shrunk  
  
" sorry" at that he took the moment and scarped off up a alleyway.  
  
HardKick watched him run up the alleyway scornfully.  
  
"that was nasty HardKick" Stormtracers voice came from behind him.  
  
HardKick turned to look at Stomtracer.  
  
"well it was his fault" he yelled in Stormtracers face and stormed off to his small apartment in the city. Stormtracer watched him storm off and sighed.  
  
"no wonder he struggles to make friends. i almost feel sorry for Eversings and Solarlay."  
  
and at that walked off in the opposite direction.   
  
as HardKick walked in he heard Eversings signing. nothing new their since she only sang. their was something about Eversings signing that calmed him down every time he heard it. Solarlay agreed. as he walked into the room he saw Solarlay asleep on the floor and Eversings signing softly in her ear. he smiled. these two were the bundles of joy he had adopted only a short time ago. Solarlay first, then Eversings. Solarlay had only opened up when he had adopted Eversings because they were the best of friends.  
  
he had taken on the responsibility of careing for these two. he smiled again.  
  
he felt kinda bad about adopting Eversings because of a "feeding" in the Rainy Basen about 4 years ago. he had eaten a whole Herrodontosaurs live, but had to regurgitate it by slamming himself against a tree to bring it back up. by the time he did it was dead so he ate it strip by strip. but he had reversed that desision in the first ten miniuts of living with her.the reason he got on so well with them was because they did understand him. he loved every aspect about them and would never want to part with them.   
  
he looked at them again. both asleep. he laid down next to Solerlay and just put his "hand" on top of her.  
  
then he left and went to find Stormtracer to apologise for snapping at her for no fault of her own. he still didn't like the streets and the busy people. he wasent overkeen on humans because of a "accident" last year.  
  
he found Stormtracer down on ponongo river watching the life in their with another friend of hers Mighty Roar. as he approached Stormtracer noticed and called out to him to join them. Mighty Roar didn't flinch at his approach. it didn't take long to apologise for his early outbreak at her.  
  
Mighty Roar still didn't flinch at the conversation going on.he just stared into the water.  
  
"what's he looking at?" HardKick asked  
  
" you know, i don't know. i cannot see anything in the water" replied Stormtracer.  
  
"mmmmmmmm what?" Mighty Roar snapped out of it.  
  
" what ya looking at Mighty?" HardKick asked a bit cheekily.  
  
"mmmm oh nothing" Mighty Roar replied.  
  
then he ducked into the water and pulled out a big fish. he swallowed it whole.  
  
"oh fish? any good?" Stormtracer asked.  
  
"mmm yes very good." Mighty Roar stated.  
  
"hehehe i like fish" HardKick giggled.  
  
"mmm yes, i like fish too" Stormtracer agreed.  
  
at that point Sapphire arrived.  
  
" hi." she called.  
  
"hello" came the chorused voice of MightyRoar HardKick and Stormtracer.  
  
"Josh got some more orphans im afraid at the Rainy Basen." Sapphire reported.  
  
" MMMMM so sad isn't it" Mighty Roar pointed out.  
  
"OHMYGOSH" HardKick yelled quickly at that point he ran off to his apartment.  
  
the three figures stared after him.  
  
" what's wrong with him?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"dunno" Stormtracer replied.  
  
"mmmmmm oh. he must have forgot about his adopted hatchings." MightyRoar guessed.  
  
" yeah i guess so. you mean Solerlay and Bluetail?" asked Sapphire.  
  
"no Solarlay and Eversings." corrected Stormtracer.  
  
" oh so i got it half right." Sapphire said and smiled.  
  
As HardKick ran his bad side kept saying  
  
"your in trouble now. hehehe your a bad friend and a lousy step farther"  
  
HardKick stopped dead next to a tree.  
  
"SHUTUP" he yelled, ramming his head into the tree and knocking himself out.  
  
When he recovered it was dark and the stars shone like glints of silver.  
  
He held the ring he had found on his mothers corpse that fatefully day.  
  
he felt a tear forming in his eye. he stood up and ran groggily back to the apartment.  
  
Solarlay and Eversings were not amused. well actually they were asleep when he walked in and only discussed their anger at him for the previous night in the morning.  
  
Also to the fact that he had a big depression on his forehead.  
  
"oh nothing, just urrmmmm ran into a tree. that's why i was late too." HardKick said in a odd way.  
  
"oh................... okkkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyyyy" Solarlay said then stared at Eversings  
  
Eversings smiled.  
  
"that's our HardKick. just the way we like him." she sang in a happy tone.  
  
HardKick smiled and Solarlay grinned.  
  
HardKick groaned.  
  
" is their anything u want to do today?" he asked his hatchings.  
  
" welllllllll id like to go and see Xiana" Solarlay said.  
  
Eversings nodded obviously agreeing with Solarlay.  
  
"very well. i will see. is their any reason you want to go and see her?" HardKick asked  
  
" shes nice" Eversings sang.  
  
Solarlay nodded.  
  
"she likes Eversings singing, as do all of us." Solarlay chirped in.  
  
"ok you go and see her. can u get their on your own?" HardKick rather unresponsbly.  
  
Solarlay nodded.  
  
"ok off you go then"  
  
HardKick watched Solarlay and Eversings walking off towards where Xiana lived.  
  
he sighed. Many he should go and see Josh and Ocentail?  
  
"Naw their too busy with the orphanage."  
  
so instead he went to see Mighty Roar. he was the only one HardKick really trusted and would tell him anything and everything. It seemed MightyRoar was pleased with the company and gladly liked to hear what was new in HardKicks life and how he got the depression on his head. it seemed when he found out how it happed he worried about his friend and thought to see if their was anything he could do about his crazy side.  
  
HardKick seemed convinced nothing could be done about his brain and autaly liked it the way it was.  
  
" well if you like your brain the way it is then you keep it the way it is" MightyRoar smiled.  
  
"ok i will" HardKick replied and smiled back.  
  
the two friends talked about their history where HardKick realised that MightyRoar was emonaly Scarred to. this made him think.   
  
"mmmmmmmmmmm quite a few people i know are emonaly scarred" this thought played around with this thought in his head.  
  
HardKick left Mighty Roar in the late afternoon.  
  
Mighty Roar stared sadly after his friend.  
  
" i wish i knew what was on his mind. if only someone could help him, if only he would open up." he sighed and retreated into his cave to get ready to eat. HardKick went to Xianas place to pick up Solarlay and Eversings. he knew they liked the way he didn't controls their lives and was sometimes quite unreliable.  
  
when he got their he thanked the immortal for her kindness for taking the two hatchings in on such short notice. (knocking in the door and saying hello).  
  
He sniggered. as the trio walked home to their small apartment. where they fell into a peaceful sleep.   
  
Part 2  
  
HardKick awoke to the sound of pitter and pattering of the rain against the roof and windows. Solarlay was still asleep and Eversings was humming to herself watching the rain against the windows. HardKick wasent overkeen on rain and thought it was a waste of water unless you are a farmer. HardKick thought to himself  
  
"i feel sorry for MightyRoar in that chilly cave. and those people in tree town. that must be real bad. oh well they chose to live their and i cannot change that" he smiled to himself. he was beginning to think his crazy side was losing its grip on his mind now he was talking about it. he looked at Solarlay. he sighed. everyone who lived in the apartment were orphans in one way or another. he felt bad. he didn't even know their hatchday and he whatnot sure of his own. he took the 21st march for his hatchday because it was the first month he heard of. from Sithen. he sighed. this was the apartment that sithen had lived in. the apartment where he had lived. HardKick was given the house when he returned from the Rainy basen to find Sithen. he hadent told his hatchings that he too was a orphan, or had lived with Sithen. they'd find out later.  
  
He looked out the window at the now coming down VERY hard rain.  
  
he sniggered.  
  
"what's so funny HardKick?" Solarlays groggy voice echoed through his mind.  
  
"i... i don't know" HardKick stammered surprised that he had sniggered himself.  
  
Eversings and Solarlay exchanged worried glances.  
  
"are you ok HardKick?"asked Solarlay "because i think that knock ok the head may be taking its toll" she continued.  
  
"im fine ok?!?! just mind your own business" He snapped back at her.  
  
Solarlay shrunk and Eversings left the room.  
  
HardKick sighed.  
  
" sorry Solarlay, im just not myself today" he told her.  
  
Eversings started humming to herself which changed to the song she usly sang. Solarlay laid her head down and listened to Eversings soothing song as did HardKick.  
  
no one ever turned a blind ear to Eversings singing. it had a sort of magic to it.  
  
it could make anyone forget their problems and enjoy the gift of life.  
  
HardKick smiled as Eversings sang her song.  
  
as Eversings finished HardKick smiled and Solarlay grinned.  
  
"you sure do know how to cheer us up don't you Eversings?" Solarlay complemented her.  
  
"yeah," HardKick went on "that's the most butifull singing i have ever heard from a saurian or human for that matter" he continued.  
  
HardKick turned to the window again where the rain had subsided to a slight drizzle.  
  
"it doesn't rain much here does it" sang Eversings.  
  
HardKick shook his head.   
  
"not very often at all" he replied answering Eversings song/question.  
  
he smiled.  
  
"that's the way we like it isn't it?" he asked enthusicalstly.  
  
Eversings and Solarlay nodded in agreement.  
  
HardKick opened the window and let the cool fresh air flow into the stuffy room (along with some rain.)Solarlay giggled.  
  
"oh HardKick you are so clumsy at times." she cheekily said.  
  
HardKick went up to her and wisped in her ear  
  
"i know"  
  
their was a short silence and then they both burst out laughing. Eversings stood their confused at the laughter feast. HardKick wiped a tear from his eye and said  
  
"im sorry Eversings were just havin a laugh" and collapsed with giggles.  
  
Eversings shrugged and went into another room.  
  
after HardKick and Solarlay had recovered they went to get something to eat.  
  
nothing new their then.  
  
HardKick decided to go out but Solarlay and Eversings were reluctant to go out and get wet and muddy. so HardKick went out on his own. 10.47AM 13/7/03 was the date and time he left. he was obsessed by the time and couldn't get enough of it.  
  
in the correct terms.  
  
he decided that he would go up the Ponongo river  
  
just to sit and to think about life.  
  
"but not about the crazy side of life" he smiled at himself for that thought.  
  
as he reached the place where he liked to sit it started to rain again.  
  
Stromtracer who was going to the exact same location noticed the rain as well.  
  
Both HardKick and Stormtracer moved under the same tree but without noticing it.  
  
after about 3 miniuts both saurians noticed each others scent but at the time didn't realise it to be each others. HardKick laid their while Stormtracer decided to see what the smell was. she popped her head around and was not so surprised to see HardKick their. still she jumped back at the sight of him, then thought to herself,  
  
"He always comes to this spot"   
  
HardKick noticed the jumping movement of Stormtracer and turned.  
  
"oh" HardKick said a bit unsure of himself"...................................hello" he continued.  
  
"hello HardKick how are you today" Stormtracer replied pleased she had been noticed.  
  
"oh urm fine thanks. and yourself" HardKick said a bit unsure of himself.  
  
BY this time the rain had stopped and the two friends went and stood by the river talking about everything and nothing, watching the fish in the river and the little pitter patter of rain that sometimes fell from the sky.Stormtracer told HardKick that Quen had found something that she thought that Eversings should have. it was a print of her mother. framed and apparently it was done 3 days before her mothers partner disappeared and 3 weeks before her mothers death. HardKick thought about this, and then the question of how Xiana had got her hands on it popped into his head.  
  
"you know, i don't know"Stormtracer replied" i think he must have had something to do with the house clearout, or many their was a auction. honestly i don't know" she continued. HardKick nodded. the two friends continued talking untill Stormtracer had to leave and so HardKick took her lead and left to find Quen to see if he could coax the print off him. Quen was more then willing to give the print to him. he smiled and said  
  
"here you go HardKick" he handed over the print "give my regrades to Eversings and Solarlay." he finished smiling. HardKick nodded and went off back to his small apartment. he looked at the print whilst walking. he was so engrossed in looking at the print he didn't notice the same young man that had walked into him yesterday.  
  
the tables were turned as HardKick walked strait into the young man and fell over into some mud. He picked himself up, the print and looked at the young man who was cursing like their was no tomorrow.  
  
"why don't you watch where your going ya great fat lummox!?" he yelled at HardKick  
  
"sorry" HardKick replied rather sheepishly  
  
"well ya should be ya stupid bag of" he sniffed the air "rotting flesh" he finished trying to wipe the mud off his clothes and face.  
  
"well you ain't no oil painting yourself" HardKick started to get angry  
  
" look whose talking" the young man snapped back  
  
"at least i can talk propley" HardKick spited.  
  
the man gave a short gasp. this was true. he had a horrible stammer in his voice which seemed like he couldn't talk propley.  
  
"you take that back" the man stammered.  
  
"make me" HardKick replied.  
  
The mans upset face turned into a face of extreme anger and danger.  
  
"oh ill make ya" he yelled and grabbed the necklace that was on the floor. HardKick hadn't noticed but it had flown off when he hit the floor. the man went into a throwing pose. at this point Hardkick knew he was beaten.  
  
"OK OK OK" he sighed " sorry please i beg of you. don't throw that necklace ring"  
  
HardKick was praticaly on the floor about this.  
  
The man dropped the ring on the floor spat on it. normaly if it had been anything else HardKick wouldnt have tollorated it but in this case he made an exseption, picked the ring up put it around his neck and scarperd back to his appartment.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
HardKick reaterned home in a huff about the young man. at the point he didn't care that it was his fault that it had started and was just in one of his common spiteful moods.  
  
Solarlay and Eversings were not in the house when he came back, so HardKick decided to try to hang the print on the wall. he looked at the glass.  
  
" MMMMMM i will have to clean the glass first" he said aloud. then he cursed at the man again. he took some paper town and wiped the mud off the glass. then he went to hang it low down on the wall. sadly HardKick couldn't do it himself because of his hand formation in the bones. he couldn't grasp the hammer propely.so he just propped it up on the floor next to the couch (which he didn't use, but Eversings did) and left it. he went and cleaned himself up and the Necklace which had got muddy.  
  
he looked at the necklace. he was curious what the symbols meant or even if it belonged to his mother and not another Gallmimus that happed to be killed in the area at the wrong time. he played with these facts and thoughts in his head untill the door opened. It was Xiana with Solarlay and Eversings. HardKick didnt know that his hatchlings had gone to see her. he was curious to why they almost allways went to see the immortal. oh well he thought. he would ask her later.  
  
he let the immortal in and started talking to her. he liked Xiana because she was kind.  
  
as were his other (rare) freinds. he didnt know why she was a immortal, but he knew she was one. he quite liked listing to her storys of the outside world and thats what he presumed Solarlay and Eversings liked to go and see her.  
  
over 400 years of exsistance, shes gotta have some good stories in her.  
  
he smiled. the four of them chatted (and sang) about the land of Dinotopia and the Outside world, Which was atualy a lot more interesting then he thought.  
  
Xiana left about 45 miniuts after she arrived. HardKick wasent very happy that the hatchlings had gone somewhere and not left a note. it made him worry about them.  
  
he didnt mind them going out as long as they told him or left a note they usly did but must have forgot. He sighed. he knew even if he didnt know where they were the chances were they were in reasonble hands and they could take care of each other and themselvs. he hoped.  
  
"i dont want to sound to responsble because i know you dont like that" HardKick started" but why didnt you leave a note for me saying you were going to Xiana?" HardKick gave them the dissopointed look  
  
"sorry" she paused "daddy" Solarlay coninued.  
  
HardKicks exspression changed from angry to shocked.  
  
no one had ever called him daddy befor. he felt strange inside. something he had never exsperianced befor. he smiled.  
  
"thats ok. i just worry about you. tell me where u are going in futcher. promise?" HardKick asked softly.   
  
"promise" Solarlay replied  
  
he turned to Eversings "you two Eversings?"   
  
she nodded "i promice" she sang.  
  
HardKick smiled and nodded.  
  
HardKick sighed  
  
"ok your off the hook" HardKick told them  
  
then he ponderd the exspession around in his head, while Solarlay and Eversings went into another room. he sighed and started to look out the window at the passing life.  
  
he had forgot to tell Eversings about the print of her mother. soooooooooooo when Solarlay came in to ask HardKick about the print Eversings had gone silent over HardKick suddnly felt real bad about it because he had wanted to tell Eversings about it slowly so she wouldnt go quiet. but because of his insolence he had forgotton about it.  
  
and so it seemed Eversings had gone quiet about it. as he enterd the room he saw Eversings looking closly at the print and little tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"oh Ogthar iv done it now" he mutterd under his breath  
  
Eversings flinched and looked around at the blurred figure of HardKick. then she turned back to the print. Eversings was quiet for the rest of the day and didnt seem to take anything in that either HardKick or Solarlay said. she just looked at the print.  
  
Solarlay got HardKick into another room to talk about it.  
  
"so HardKick who is that in the print anyway?" Solarlay asked with pearcing eyes.  
  
HardKick scratched the back of his head uncomftbly  
  
"urmmm apparntly its her real mum." he replied uncomftbly.  
  
"her mum? you mean the one that was killed on Dragonfly coast i short time ago?"  
  
HardKick nodded.  
  
"stormtracer told me that Quen had a print of Eversings mother and thought it dhould be given to her" HardKick filled Solarlay in.  
  
both figures glanced at the sleeping imige of Eversings on the coutch  
  
"why didnt u tell her about it earlier?" Solarlay asked.  
  
"because it slipped my mind" HardKick said a little agrovated by all the questions.  
  
with that the two departed for bed. Solarlay laying next to the coutch Eversings was sleeping on and HardKick laying in the cornor of the room. his favriout place.  
  
a few weeks passed and Eversings had become her normal self again. she still looked at the print for quite a long time but she had started singing again which had pleased the inhabetence of the house ever so much. HardKick had taken in two more orphans including a human dolphinback known as Mark Westmoor, and a Dryosaurus named Yara. Mark was 14 years of age, and his birthday was the 27th october  
  
he was Very shy,very loveable but is relitivly quiet around saurions. he had an adventrous side to him but he also had an idea of when something was too bad, and when to back down. HardKick liked him that way as did the other Saurions in the house.  
  
Yara was a female Dryosaurus at the ripe age of 7 monthes and 4 days.  
  
she had light green with black and red spots running down each side and a slighty darker shade of green running down spine to tail. she was shy tollorent and loveble. they were two welcome additions to the famly. it seemed that they were settling in with Solarlay and Eversings relitivly well, athough mark wasent overkeen on engaging conversation or playing with the trio. he had just sat back and watched the three or had read a book. he had started sleeping on the coutch insted of Eversings, which was logical and eversings didnt seem to comiplain about it either so that was that. HardKick hadent worried about Mark much but had heard him crying to himself at night about his parents. this was not unreasnoble or ilogical HardKick had decided on. 


End file.
